


Moxxie and Millie’s Special Night

by IAintGotIdeas



Series: The I.M.P Universe [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Anal Sex, F/M, Lemon, Moxxie getting fucked up the ass lmao, Music, Nut everywhere, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pegging, Sex, Smut, cute couple, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAintGotIdeas/pseuds/IAintGotIdeas
Summary: Taking place nearly a week after The Great Escape, Moxxie and Millie are back to everyday life in the household, and once Moxxie breaks the news of his full recovery, both demons look to get nasty tonight. Just how nasty will it get? Do you wanna know? You sick bastard, you. Find out what the couple dares to do in their steamy nights!
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Series: The I.M.P Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Moxxie and Millie’s Special Night

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! So, this is the first time I am ever writing smut/lemon, so forgive me if I go over the top with this. It feels really weird to write it, especially when I managed to carry it to over 10k words (HOLY SHIT), but I’m happy with the way it turned out.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: There will be a series of links in the fanfic that will send you to a multitude of songs on YouTube. It is always optional, but I HIGHLY recommend you check them out! I hope you all enjoy them as much as I do!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this hot steamy work!

Moxxie and Millie’s Special Night

Inside the couple’s household, there was a singular light shining in the diner room. Moxxie and Millie were just enjoying a Christmas Eve feast of their own, as Moxxie prepared a large ham (he was traumatized by what Loona had done in last month’s Thanksgiving), a garlic parmesan risotto that was made in two portions for each to share, and homemade dinner rolls. On the contrary, Millie made a spaghetti marinara pasta, some spicy chicken legs, and a large pitcher of peach lemonade for the two to enjoy for some refreshment.

Millie was almost done with her food, along with Moxxie. However, he was eating at a much slower rate than usual. He had a knack for culinary art, and was often the one who finished all the food in one sitting. This strange change in events prompted Millie to take a bit of offense in his change of tempo. 

“Hey Mox?”

Moxxie was picking at his own risotto, making corkscrew motions with his fork. “Yes, hon?”

Millie dropped her fork. “I umm...just wanted to ask how you were doing. Is your leg doing okay?”

“Yeah, actually! I’m sorry I didn’t update you. I’ve been so distracted with making this food with you, and—“

“So why are you picking at it?”

Moxxie sighed, looked down at his risotto, and looked back at Millie.

“Something is...missing.”

Millie gasped instantly. “Oh, I’m very sorry, honey! I forgot to get the salt!” She pushed her chair back and was about to make the move, but Moxxie signaled for her to stop.

“No, no. It’s not that, Mills.”

She sighed with relief and sat herself back down. “I’m sorry, my baby, you know I’m horrible at guessing.”

Moxxie looked down and hung his head in shame. “It’s okay, I can’t blame you. It’s just that...ever since you rescued me, I’ve had that damn cast on my leg for a while now. It’s starting to feel really good now, so I was thinking...”

Millie’s eyes flashed in excitement as she bent her chair over to get closer to the weapons specialist. “Yes?”

Moxxie was hesitant, and decided to pump the brakes for now. 

“...maybe we can pour some drinks to celebrate?” He shrugged slowly, and kept a nervous smile with him

Inside her mind, Millie was screaming at the top of her lungs, knowing that Moxxie was about to lead in with a “special request”, only to have it thwarted by Moxxie’s hesitation.

On the outside...

“Oh! That would be amazing, Mox! Let me go get the wine.”

She hopped out of her seat and did not notice Moxxie laughing nervously to himself. He had one thing on his mind tonight, but he didn’t want to demand too much from his lovely wife. It was time he took it slow and steady.

—————  
They both raised their glass and clinked them together. As they both chugged down the first glass, Millie turned on the television. Because they had a smart TV, she went straight to the Movies app and thought of what to watch with the hubby today.

Millie pinched Moxxie’s cheek and pulled it a little to herself. “You little sneak, I see what you’re doing here.”

Moxxie got paranoid and started moving his head around to other directions, trying to keep his eye contact away from his wife. “What? No way, I’m not hiding anything from my Millie!”

She was not dumb. Inside, she already knew how the night was going to end. Still, she always loved being a tease for her man. 

“You want to pick the movie today! Well, here’s the remote! Go nuts, sweetie!” Millie offered Moxxie the remote and shook it a little to speed up his decision. He looked in her eyes in defeat and picked up the remote, smiling and kissing her on the cheek in the process.

Millie’s face flushed.

“Oh, boy, you still love me, Mox?” She giggled, while Moxxie followed up with a little “heehee” from him, throwing Millie off as the imp got intimate and whispered in her ear.

“Always, baby.”

They shared a kiss. They hugged each other and hooked their lips together. They both loved each other very much, and kept themselves closer to signify their inseparable bond.

“Okay now, pick the movie, silly!”

Moxxie groaned, but nodded with a crooked smile. He scrolled through the catalog, hoping to find something a little subtle for his wife. Finally, he settled on an R-rated romcom that may or may not have a vast multitude of sex scenes. Who knows? Moxxie sure doesn’t.

Before he chose the movie, Moxxie turned around and looked at his wife with sincerity. “Hey Millie....”

She gave him a toothy grin and followed up. “Hey, Moxxie!”

He laughed off the playful response, and proceeded to hold her hand.

He leaned over to her ear again. “How does my saliva taste?”

Millie looked on and started sucking off her fingers. “So tasty.” She made a “mmmmm” sound and held both of Moxxie’s cheeks in one of her hand. They were once again getting aroused.

“I missed you, darling.”

“I missed you too, Mills.”

—————-  
The movie was wrapping up. The bottle of wine that used to sit on the table completely full was not only emptied out, but joined in by another friend, which was also emptied out. Moxxie and Millie had drank two bottles of wine together. As the movie started to end, Millie started running her fingers down Moxxie’s hair, basking in the glory of her husband’s perfect hair. His head was resting against her chest. He was starting at the TV screen, laughing at any hint of a joke and pointing to show Millie, who would always nod and give him a little peck on his cheek. Occasionally, they would make out on the spot and toss each other around the sofa. Right now, Millie was just playing with her husband’s head.

Moxxie looked up at Millie with his pouty eyes and appeared to be saddened by something.

“I-I-I was scared, Mills.”

Of course, Moxxie is referring to the great escape, where he spent over a week inside a military base and was held against his will. He could still see himself splitting Twig’s head open, and shuddered at the cold-blooded rampage that he had.

Millie looked down with an equal amount of sadness and patted the imp’s head.”

“I know, Mox. I know. I’m glad we’re back here. I missed you so much.”

Moxxie nodded and focused his eyes back to the movie. “I missed you so much too. So goddamn much.” Millie sat there for a while, trying to distract herself from the traumatic experience with the movie, and Moxxie followed.

For six seconds.

“Oh yeah, and there is one more thing that I missed, Mills.”

She glanced back down idly. “What is it, Moxxie?”

“Giving it to you deep.”

Moxxie’s head was still fixated on the movie, but Millie had a priceless reaction as she put her hand over her mouth and couldn’t help but giggle a little by the sudden change in their conversation.

“Moxxie, I—-“

Before she can even get past the second word, Moxxie turned around and lunged at his wife, kissing her full-on and rubbing her everywhere.

Millie’s eyes were wide open in shock, but eventually closed them and lived in the moment.

They continued kissing. So much so, that they both had the genius idea of rolling onto the floor. Only Moxxie groaned, as he continued making out with his wife.

Then all of a sudden, he felt a hand rub his crotch.

Oh fuck.

Moxxie broke off the kiss and started tugging Millie’s cheeks aggressively.

“Oh fuck yes, you’re so gonna get it.”

Millie gave him some pouty eyes of her own. “Have I been a bad girl, sweetie?”

“Oh yeah, you’ve been so fucking bad. You’ve been so nasty. Jesus.”

They both proceeded to kiss. Tongue on tongue followed, as Moxxie and Millie continued enjoying each other’s taste. The intoxication of wine kept them hungry for more.

They weren’t paying attention to the movie, which had already started rolling the credits. Whilst kissing, Millie grabbed the controller from the coffee table in front of the sofa and resumed her session.

Then without warning, she grabbed a handful of Moxxie’s crotch. The husband gasped, and started breathing heavily as he started slapping her backside, causing both of them to moan in perfect sync.

Millie broke out of the kiss and caressed Moxxie’s red face, causing him to purr.

“I want us to do it back there. I want you in me there.”

Moxxie nodded, and hooked his lips back to his wife, as he hoisted her up and made his way into the couple’s bedroom. When he made his way down the hall, he stopped for a little break and placed Millie’s back on the wall, continuing to kiss her. They both couldn’t get enough of each other. At this rate, they were going to eat each other in pleasure.

Millie tickled his ear. “Come on, baby, I can’t hold it any longer.”

The weapons specialist decided to continue on to the bedroom. He carried his wife through the doorway and dropped her onto the bed, laying her down making full eye contact with Moxxie, who stood over her.

“First, let me start this mixtape I’ve been working on. I hope you like it.” Moxxie went over to his nightstand and took out a special cassette tape.

It was labeled “SONGS TO DO IT TO”

He put it inside his boombox. The first song was on, and it was Millie’s second all-time favorite artist, behind her husband, of course.

https://youtu.be/042WtX-131s

Millie sat upright on the bed. “Oh fuck! Is that The Weeknd?”

Moxxie nodded. 

“Oh my god...” Millie started sucking on her own fingers in excitement, and told Moxxie to give it to her with the lift of a finger.

Moxxie smiled and walked up to his wife. He decided to grab his own handful of his spouse’s crotch. She was as wet as wet can be. Additionally, she was also sensitive, so the placement of Moxxie’s fingers caused her to let out a small moan.

He noticed this, and decided to sneak in his hand through her pants. She gasped and embraced herself upon Moxxie’s shoulder. Eventually, he found his wife’s genitals, and began digging his red fingers into the vagina. Millie moaned loudly, and began moving herself in and out, penetrating herself with her husband’s fingers. She moaned at every thrust, putting her hands behind her head as she did not know what to do with them. Moxxie took out his fingers and began to lick it. He was always a man of flavor, and his cooking skills translated itself onto the bed, getting another taste of his wife. After finishing his wife’s slime, he turned to her and gave her a menacing smile, chuckling as she was breathing hard and trying to come back down to Earth.

He laid himself on top of her and resumed their kissing. She followed, despite her inability to get her senses back. Millie felt a hand come down between her breasts, as Moxxie began groping her lumps and took her overalls down with one hand. She was not wearing a bra, so once he took the overalls down to her waist, her tits were already exposed for the husband to enjoy. He salivated at the lovely sight. They were perfect DD cups, and the nipples were already really hard. He stuck his head out to get nasty, bit one of his wife’s nipples, and proceeded to suck, trying to get a little more of her inside his mouth. She groaned once his teeth sank in, and made a “mmmmm” sound as her husband was sucking off one of her teets like a baby. She grabbed his horns and pulled him closer as he continued getting sucked from her chest. Moxxie was actually able to taste the milk that came out of her, and slurped it up loudly, making Millie aware of what he has collected. She found it arousing, taking her hand off one horn and putting it down her pants. She swirled her fingers around her wet spot and moaned with every stroke.

Moxxie let himself go, tonguing the outside of his mouth to make sure none of her milk goes to waste. He turned and saw his wife playing with herself. He loved every second of it, and laid down with his hand on his chin as he watched Millie shake in immense pleasure. 

Moxxie was so turned on by the experience, but he thought of something even better.

He went up to Millie, and laid her down gently, as she took her hands out and raised her arms. Moxxie continued to pull out the rest of her overalls. She was also commando that day (what a strange coincidence), which Moxxie noticed once he pulled the overalls all the way down. She was completely naked. Breasts, vag, and ass all hanging out. Her red body shone under the moonlight. Her clean shaven legs, and her opening, which was shaven as well. Moxxie loved the sight of a naked Millie, and his eyes were savoring the moments they would have whilst looking at her body.

Moxxie put his hand on her cheek. “That’s my girl.”

They both shared a tender yet short kiss. 

Then Millie pushed Moxxie back, and laid him down to the bed like he was up for execution.

“Woah!”

Millie then proceeded to scramble for Moxxie’s top. She unclipped the bowtie, removed the blazer, and ripped Moxxie’s buttoned shirt open, revealing his chest for her to see. He had a fluff of white chest hair, which Millie thought was really cute, as she put her face on it. 

She was an animal. She licked his chest down and got a moan to escape from him. She licked all the way down to the belt around her waist. Millie wanted everything removed, so she unbuckled the belt like her life depended on it, and pulled the pants down, revealing his boxers. 

Moxxie held his hands out. “WAIT!!!”

This scared off Millie, and shook her.   
“W-what!?”

“Don’t you think I should use a condom?”

They both sat there in silence.

Then they burst into laughter, hollering at the light-hearted joke.

“Oh, Mox! You’re so funny!”

She put a hand on it, and was about to expose his manhood, but before she did, she went for another kiss, as Moxxie and Millie swirled their tongues around in all the excitement.

Then she pulled his last article of clothing all the way down.

There it was. His dick exploded out from the boxers. It was seven inches of fun for her to play with, and had an impressive girth to it, which was surprising since the man had a scrawny set of limbs. After being set free, Moxxie’s meat lifted itself up and started tingling, under the control of its horny owner.

She put it next to her face, and began trickling her fingers through her husband’s pubic hair. “Ooooh yes...you got hairier...” 

Millie stuck her tongue out to tease Moxxie, as his faced flushed. She scooted back, and shot a big smile for him from the distance.

“You know what to do, hon.”

Moxxie put his hand on his big trigger. “Fuck yes, I love this part.”

They both stared at each other in hunger and began masturbating.

The song changed. 

https://youtu.be/fMEtvfoKYeY

Millie’s fingers were like thunder, as they sped up into her snatch, and made a loud sound for Moxxie to pleasure himself to. He held his cock with his fist, pulling it almost as fast as his starving wife. He held his head back and started moaning through the fiery sensation. He was getting himself ready for the big time. As for Millie, her hand was already burning itself out as she screamed in pure joy from the friction of her fingers. Both of their genitals were on fire, as the motion of their hands sped up like race cars. 

Moxxie moaned with every thrust, as did Millie. His cock was already filled with pre-cum. They stared at each other and stuck their tongue out, almost mentally scarring themselves from the uncontrollable pleasure they had. Doing this alone hardly did anything for them, but as they looked to each other, they became so aroused from each other. They loved the sight of each other touching themselves, and their animal instincts from the masturbation.

“Oh fuck! Moxxie!”

He tried talking through his moans. “H-huh?”

“I’m cumming! I’m...AHHHH!”

Millie pushed herself down and opened her legs. The juice from her hole squirted out and reached Moxxie’s body. From the sight of his wife, he hurried himself to her and began slurping the rest of it between her legs. She cried out and bit into the pillow, as he licked every lickable spot inside of her. 

A thirst for juice has become a full-on eating session, as Moxxie began eating his Millie out. All of a sudden, Millie grabbed the back of Moxxie’s head and pushed him in, causing him to scream inside her.

“Yeah, you like this pussy? You better fucking eat this pussy! Eat that pussy!”

Moxxie stopped screaming and nodded, as he increased the speed on his tongue work, and Millie was fully aware of it. She cried out and laid herself back, appreciating the work of her husband’s tongue. 

He took himself out of her, and looked up.

Millie opened her eyes in confusion. “Wait, what are you doing?”

Moxxie smiled and opened his mouth with his tongue out. Suddenly, his tongue dropped a couple inches more, as the imp unleashed the transformation of his serpent tongue.

Millie gasped and smiled. “Oh fuck yes! You’re going to kill me!” 

The husband went back to digging out his wife, and inserted his large tongue all the way into her. She screamed loudly, as the entire thing went down to her G-Spot. 

“Moxxie! AHHHH!”

He began pushing his tongue in and out of Millie. He enjoyed the texture of his wife’s cave, and poked the outer edges, causing Millie to whiplash back onto the bed and grab the sheets with all her strength. Moxxie was fully aware of this and continued going faster and deeper. Millie’s juices started coming out and touching the tip of his tongue.

“AAAAHHHHHH!”

Millie exploded once again. Her waterfall absolutely nailed Moxxie in the face, leaving his hair soaking wet. His tongue was all covered in her, and it was still sitting there.

Finally, Moxxie pulled himself out of her, and gasped for air. His secret weapon caught the surprise of his wife, and it was totally worth it.

He sat himself back up, and took another look at his wife, who has came twice in the last five minutes. He grinned, as Millie opened her eyes and came face to face with her naked Moxxie. 

Millie shared a smile as well. “Oh, Mox...you fucking broke me.”

Moxxie laid down and thrusted his hips up in the air. His cock was like a beacon. “You still need to attend to this big man here.”

She giggled, and crawled up to her husband.

Millie proceeded to grab his meat and jerked him off. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” She got closer to his face. “I’m going to turn you into a fucking boy.”

The song changed.

https://youtu.be/6JHu3b-pbh8

Moxxie gulped, as Millie jerked him a little longer, and charged her head back. In a second, she had the entirety of his dick inside her mouth. He was shocked, and lifted his body up into an arc as she began slurping him up.

“Oh fuck! Millie, you’re so good!”

All of a sudden, she took it back out if her mouth, causing saliva to spill all over the place.

Moxxie was confused. “Huh?”

Millie stared at him. “Mox, you’re so fucking cheeky, arent’cha?”

He repeated himself. “Huh?”

She pointed at his dick. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that totally isn’t the cologne that you bought for work. I can literally taste it all over my mouth. Where you planning this night the whole time, sweetie?”

Millie held Moxxie’s cheeks together. 

“Uhm...I did it just in case this happened.” Moxxie shrugged and nervously laughed at the question.

Millie giggled once again, and tried to lean in for a kiss, but Moxxie put his hand on her face, as the both started playing like a couple again.

“No!!! My dick was inside your mouth!”

She chuckled and began overpowering her husband. “Come here! Taste your dick!”

Moxxie laughed. “Never!!!”

Millie defeated him and hooked their lips for the kiss. Luckily for her, he was never reluctant to give his wife a kiss.

They broke up. Moxxie looked like he made a discovery. “Oh fuck, you’re right. I can taste the cologne.”

She put a hand to his neck. “Now, where were we?” The words that slipped out of her lips braced Moxxie. He gritted his teeth, and eventually felt his penis get taken back inside of her wife’s salivating mouth.

Moxxie started whining like a dog, shaking as his man meat was drilled right through Millie’s throat. The texture outside tickled the red member, as more pre-cum started trickling down inside her.

She slurped up all the saliva she had built around the little man and took it out of her mouth, still jerking it off.

“Don’t think I forgot about your big balls, hon.”

She lowered her head and sucked in with her mouth. Millie caught both of her husband’s prickly red testicles and fit them both inside her mouth. She began sucking in and out, milking Moxxie as more of his pre-cum dripped down to Millie’s hair, unbeknownst to her. 

Moxxie moaned some more. The warm feeling around his big balls made him thrust. He savagely craved Millie’s hot saliva, and started thrusting. The stretching of his warm testicles made him feel good. Moxxie loved every second of it.

His shaft had only grown larger as Millie teased the balls. Out of nowhere, she grabbed his hard cock and stuffed it into her mouth, along with the balls. All of Moxxie’s crotch was inside Millie’s mouth.

“Oh fuck! Suck it like that, baby!”

Moxxie thrusted even faster, trying to get off from his wife’s spectacular blowjob. He felt something rise from his urethra, fully aware that he was about to climax.

“Oh...Millie! I’m gonna cum!”

She didn’t stop. If anything, it made her go much faster than before.

“Aah! I’m warning you. I’m about to blow my load all up inside your pretty little mouth!”

Millie closed her eyes and began choking down his meat at maximum speed. She loved the taste of his cock and balls. It was a taste she waited ages for, and now, she was getting her man off.

The only thing that can make this better is a mouthful of cum.

“Aah! I’m cumming! Get ready to—-AAAH!”

Moxxie let himself go, and opened the gates. His hot sticky jizz squirted into Millie’s mouth as she rolled her eyes back from the intoxication of her lover’s sauce. His kids were making their way into her throat. 

She removed his genitals from his mouth, leaving a wet mess. Millie opened her mouth and made a sexy display by gurgling all the milk that came out of Moxxie’s cock.

Moxxie was left in awe. He placed his shaft over her face as she continued gurgling.

“Oh, Millie...you’re such a nasty girl. Man, this music is so good. I can’t wait to fuck you to it.”

Suddenly, Millie raised her hand up and started swallowing the rest of his cum. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, while moaning loudly for Moxxie to enjoy.

“Goddamn, you drank the entire thing...”

Millie giggled, and she opened up her vaginal opening. She stuck her finger out and called for Moxxie to come attend her.

“Come on, Moxxie baby. It’s time to start the fucking.”

Moxxie grinned, and held his cock out to insert into her. Before doing so, he spat into his hand, and started rubbing her damp spot. She groaned from the friction, and started stroking his dick. Millie needed that pre-cum for lubrication.

Once the man-lube came out, Millie gave Moxxie a thumbs up, signaling that he is ready to launch. He nodded, and held it back in his hand.

He inserted it, and thrusted all the way in, nailing her pussy with all seven inches of his meat.

Once again, the radio changed songs.

https://youtu.be/14GBTycPyFQ

“AAAAAHHHH!!!” They both yelped from the entrance. Moxxie was now inside of her, as she covered her face with the pillow. 

Whilst inside her, Moxxie moved the pillow over to see Millie’s nervous face, with her hands around her mouth.

“Ahhh. It’s okay, Mills. Hey, look at me.”

They both made eye contact. 

“You’re going to take all this dick because you can do it. You’re gonna feel this dick for hours on end. Come on, Mills, you can do it. Let me just—-“

Moxxie thrusted himself back inside his wife’s pussy, nearly reaching the womb. She gasped in excitement. 

“F-f-fuck! I’m going to rip your guts up, Millie!”

Early on, he was now in charge, and he was already breaking Millie’s brain in two by all the pleasure that he was just giving her. All the juice that both lovers produced had drunken them both, making them think about nothing but hard sex. They were going to fuck like animals, and they intend on going all night.

Millie latched herself onto her husband’s body, as he continued thrusting inside her. They were hugging each other closely, embracing their love as Moxxie’s dick continued mashing the shit out of Millie’s snatch. She started biting into his neck, and even drew some blood. 

“Mmmm! You wanna play rough, baby?”

Moxxie then proceeded to overpower Millie and cause her to all down, establishing the missionary position. With his thrusts, Millie’s hips began slapping onto her husband’s sides. She couldn’t stop moaning from his love, and he couldn’t stop humping Millie. He began thrusting harder, and harder, and harder...

“Oooooh! Holy shit, Millie, my cock is so happy!”

She didn’t respond. She was too busy moaning as his hips moved faster and faster. His salami was slapping itself around inside of Millie. There was so much room inside her cave. It was the warmest that Moxxie has ever been in his life. He was filled with joy knowing that he can finally do this again with his wife, who he hadn’t seen for a whole week.

After a while, Millie finally gave a response.

“Ohhh, yes! I love your cock so much, sweetie! You make my pussy so happy as well!”

Moxxie smiled, and carried Millie upward. It was time for his favorite position. They both got off the bed, and stood up together. Moxxie was behind Millie, and was stroking his dick some more. He loved the view of his wife’s plump asscheeks. He’s been meaning to get inside them for a long time now. However, that was a secret that Moxxie wanted to keep for later. 

He put her hands on her big ass, and slapped it around.

“Ooh! Spank me good, Mox!”

Moxxie chuckled and started slapping her even harder. He grabbed her cheeks and started jiggling them around. He couldn’t wait to catch her by surprise.

He re-entered himself inside her, as he held her close whilst they stood together. With each thrust, they would repeat each other‘s moans

“Aah!”

“Aah!”

“Aah!”

“Aah!”

“Mmmmmm! Harder, Mox, harder!”

“Aah!”

The song changed.

https://youtu.be/rsEne1ZiQrk

“Oooh! Fuck! Moxxie! It’s—aah!—the motherfucking Weeknd again!”

Moxxie continued thrusting with all his might. “Yeah baby! I know!”

Millie turned over to her shoulder while she was getting pounded.

“You better cum right here!”

He was going to eventually do it. There was only so much friction he can take without erupting. 

“I have an idea! Millie, give me your wrists!”

She complied and held her arms back. Moxxie grabbed both of them and pulled her right into him. His dick was now poking her womb, causing her to scream.

“Aaaauuughhhh!!! Holy f-f-fuck!!! You’re going to—-ah!——break me!”

His hips continued thrusting. He was reaching his breaking point, which was pretty obvious to Millie, as his moans grew louder and louder.

“I-I-I’m gonna cum again!”

In an instant, Millie broke out of the hold and bent over to the bed, knowing exactly where Moxxie was planning to shoot this one.

He jerked himsef off. The friction of his hand combined with the slime that came from Millie made for a spectacular combination. He pulled faster and faster, and now, he could feel it coming.

“H-here it comes!”

Millie turned over to her shoulder. The look of her lusty eyes broke Moxxie, who was keeping it under control until he saw the look on her face. He slipped, and his cum shot out and landed on Millie’s ass.

She looked back and smiled, and proceeded to slap her own ass.

“You know we’re just getting started, right Mox?”

He crossed his arms. In a miracle, he was still hard.

“Oh, yeah. I know that.”

He scratched the back of his head, and felt like this decision will mark the end of the night for them both. However, it would be a great way to end it.

“Hey, Millie...I was wondering...”

She turned around, completely ignoring her husband’s jizz dripping down her leg. “What is it, my love?”

“Maybe you should be in charge for this one.”

Silence.

Millie cheered in joy, and started clapping her hands together.

“Okay, big boy. Get on the bed and lay down! Close your eyes, too!”

It was an unconventional request, but Moxxie understood that whatever Millie demanded, it goes without question, due to her being in charge. Bedroom rules.

As he closed his eyes tightly, he heard loud noises come from the closet. Clothes were dropping, boxes started falling, and the music was coming to an end. 

There was even more loud noises, and even more giggling from Millie. A part of him had some instant regret, but he trusted that Millie will go with something that they’ll enjoy.

“Okay, I’m going to tie your wrists. You can’t break out, okay?”

Moxxie nodded. He was a little reluctant, but he allowed it.

He felt the rope around his hands tie at record time. Whatever it was, Millie was very excited to do it.

“Okay, now flip yourself around and face the ceiling.”

Once again, he complied.

“Good! Open your eyes now!”

And so he did.

“Well, what did my Millie come up wit—AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”

Jesus.

What he saw almost gave the weapons specialist a heart attack or two at the same time. It was not for the faint of heart, especially Moxxie.

It was Millie. She stood over him, but there was something completely looking down at him. It was a large strap on that couldn’t have been less than seven inches. It almost seemed like it was modeled after...

...no way....

Moxxie thought back to the time where Millie asked for a good chunk of money and went out shopping. She came back one day with a large black bag. Seeing the black bag made Moxxie contemplate what kind of kinky shit Millie decided to get.

He was going to get fucked by his own cock.

“I have a confession, Mox.”

He gulped.

The song changed as well.

https://youtu.be/Kp7eSUU9oy8

“See, after what happened back in the military base, I bawled my eyes out thinking that our last interaction ever would be you driving me to tears with your mean ass words.”

Moxxie gasped. He did apologize and even cried over the incident, but he knew that it was too good for Millie to do nothing about it.

“Millie, I—“

“You made me cry, Mox. That was fucked up of you.” She crossed her arms, and looked very pissed off. “I let you fuck my lights out tonight. Now, you have to let me fuck YOUR lights out.”

He gulped once again. “I’m very sorry, Mills. We’ll definitely do it your way, if that is what it takes.”

On the inside, he was crying. What ensued would not help his case.

Like a maniac, Millie’s frown flipped around into a crazy sadistic smile. She leaned over and grabbed Moxxie’s shoulders. “You’re going to get fucked so hard, this dick will come out from one of your ear canals.

“I’m sure you wi—“

Suddenly, Moxxie started getting choked by Millie’s hands. She held him in a tight grip, and refused to let go. There was absolutely no resistance from Moxxie.

This was the type of shit that cause Moxxie to call his wife a maniac “in and out of the sack”, because she quite literally was a maniac whenever they would have sex. There hasn’t been a sex session where there wasn’t a moment of sadism or craziness between the two since they first got together. It was always Millie who’d suck him off with maple syrup, who’d almost killed Moxxie by sitting on his face for too long, who’d force him into licking his own semen, and more.

She was the ultimate sex maniac. There was no professional pornstar in Hell that matched the craftiness of the Southern killer.

She continued choking him. Suddenly, he tried pushing her back to stop her from killing him, but she didn’t stop.

“Just wait for it...”

She tightened her grip.

Moxxie was on the verge of passing out. He can feel the life inside him fading away. His eyeballs started turning red.

Then she let go.

He slumped over in defeat. His breath was completely taken away from him, and his neck was in pain. However, Millie was far from done.

She flipped her husband around and spit in her hand. 

That’s when she started rubbing his asshole. There was absolutely no resistance this time as well. He was too busy trying to get the air back in his lungs.

“P-please be gentle...”

Millie laughed, and put her lips inches from his ear.

“No promises, sweetie.”

Here it comes.

Moxxie was still struggling to catch his breath. Then, out of nowhere, he felt something large enter his rectum.

The force of her thrust made Moxxie shriek. In an instant, the strap on had drew blood from his anus. They had never tried this before, and Moxxie was not ready to get used to this every night.

“F-F-F-FUUUUCKKKKK!”

He held the blankets and bowed his head down, nearly sobbing as he got his ass handed to him by the movements of Millie’s hips.

She leaned over again. “You like that!? You like getting dicked down by your own cock?”

Moxxie didn’t give her a response. He was too busy squirming and whining as she continued ravaging the poor demon’s butt.

She put her hands on his ass, and started squeezing. “Golly, you were right! It’s so fun to play with ass!”

Millie began slapping her husband’s plot, spanking him much harder than he was. Moxxie always respected the well-being of her wife, and usually slapped her from behind with half of his effort. Here, she did not care. His ass was already turning into a more saturated shade of red.

The song changed. 

https://youtu.be/h8dbKktSMiI

Moxxie cried out as the combination of her slaps and the devastating thrust of the dildo dug into him. Never before has he felt so much pain inside of him.

Then he raised his head up.

“Millie...”

“Yes, my darling?”

Moxxie turned around. A smile cracked into that frown of his, as his eyes opened wide.

“...Fuck me harder...”

Millie was taken aback by his request. She did not expect the imp to enjoy it within the first couple of minutes. However, she was very delighted to see it.

“Oh, Moxxie! Your wish is my command!”

With the dildo still inside him, she held him upright, and put her arms around his legs, and held him back with her.

The Full Nelson.

Millie started rocking his body, and sped up with every thrust. Moxxie’s dick was bouncing with every push of her hips. To Millie, it was hypnotizing. She took her feet up and started jerking him off with them.

“What a nice hard cock you have...”

He let out a moan, as she continued to speed up, along with her feet. He was feeling good all over his body. The pleasure was immeasurable.

“Hang in there, Moxxie, because here comes the pain!”

She finally exceeded the speed she used to fuck Moxxie in. Now, Millie was practically thrusting at light-speed.

“AAHHHH! OOHHHH! FUCK!”

The sounds of her pelvis slapping Moxxie’s asscheeks started getting louder and louder. Millie started moaning and held on for dear life, feeling the burn within her hips. Moxxie let out a cry, as tears began streaming down his face. He was a couple more thrusts away from exploding.

“M-M-Millie!” Moxxie fought through tears.

“Aah-aah-yes, Moxxie?”

“I-I-I’m gonna cum!”

“D-Do it, Mox! Shoot that cum for me, baby! Spray that fucking milk!”

Moxxie’s cock was bouncing all over the place. Suddenly, it stuck upright, and the demon semen shot out, landing on his own stomach, and even up to his lower lip. His eyes rolled back. He was practically braindead from all the hard fucking. Millie stopped thrusting, and panted along with her husband.

“Ohh, yeah...”

Millie swirled her fingers around the cumshot, and picked up some of Moxxie’s goo. She slurped the batter up and smiled with a shine like a movie star.

“Mmm...so delicious!”

She bent down to Moxxie, who was laying down in his own lusty energy. He played around with his dick, and continued moaning. He was so happy by the way the pegging session turned out. Not only did it end with him staying in one piece, but it also opened his eyes up to the couple’s capabilities.

Suddenly, he felt his jimmy get gobbled up by his wife’s mouth once again.

Millie was in the mood for more sucking.

“Ohhhhh, fuck...Millie...you already drained me of my jizz...”

She took his dick out of her mouth once more.

“That’s what you think, Moxxie baby...You’re still hard, and I’m still starving.”

Moxxie then realized what he wanted to all night long.

“Okay, Millie, let’s look over at what we’ve done. First we played with ourselves, did some vaginal sex, and you literally went inside my ass with that sex toy of yours.”

She shook her head in agreement, bobbling her hear up and down playfully. “Mmmhmm! Good stuff!” She rubbed her gap once more, thinking back to a couple minutes ago where Moxxie passionately fucked Millie from behind. “Oooh fuck. I’m getting horny once more just from remembering it.”

Moxxie shook his head. “There’s still something we need to do. I want your blessing to fulfill this request for me...”

Millie put her hands on Moxxie’s shoulders and smiled. “Anything, sweetie! You let me fuck you for the first time. You can do anything you want with my body for the rest of the night.” She rubbed herself seductively, playing with her breasts and jiggling her ass.

The song changed.

https://youtu.be/OZ3YLkPuk-U

Millie gasped once again. “Oh, Mox! I love this playlist so much! You literally made this such a perfect night, and you haven’t even given me your Christmas gift yet.”

She walked up to her husband, who was proud of himself for making this night very enjoyable to Millie.

“I love you, Moxxie.”

He nearly cried. Instead, he smiled back.

“I love you too, Millie.”

They hugged, and shared a passionate kiss. There was no tongue, no groping, or anything over the top.

Just a wholesome kiss, full of their love and happiness.

Their lips separated, as they both nervously smiled.

“Alright, so what is it that you want to do?”

Moxxie instructed her to lay down on the bed, stomach flat.

“Close your eyes.”

She giggled, and was laid still, seductively shaking her ass for Moxxie’s eyes to enjoy.

“Heh heh, you always love teasing me, Mox. I can’t wait to see what you think o—OH FUCK! OH MY GOD! NO MOX, NO!”

She felt something wet poke her anus. It was Moxxie’s cock, knocking on her doors.

“MOXXIE! I’LL LET YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE! ANYTHING!”

The husband laughed.

“You’re going to find out what happens when I fit this sausage into your backdoor.”

Millie started tearing up, and Moxxie didn’t even enter himself into her.

“Moxxie...I’m begging you...It’s going to hurt...”

He got closer, and whispered to her.

“It’s okay, Mills. I love you so much, and you love me as well. We’re going to enjoy this, the both of us, alright? I’m doing it because I love you that damn much.”

She reluctantly nodded, and dug her face into her pillow. She groaned.

Moxxie massaged her shoulders.

“Okay, now I’m going to insert the cock...”

Out of nowhere, he absolutely fit the whole thing inside. Millie’s asshole was stretched out, and Moxxie’s little man found itself back inside the comfortable walls of his wife. It started squirming inside her under all the sudden warmth, as the pre-cum leaked once more and dripped into her.

“F-F-FUCKKKKKKK!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!”

Millie threw a raging fit from the pain inside her plot. She was in a killing mood, now that her husband played with her emotions, only to catch her by surprise and fit his whole stick inside.

He moaned from the pleasure. 

“Fuck! Millie! You’re so goddamn tight! It feels sooooo gooooood!”

He continued making his way in and out of her butt, feeling the hard friction between his penis and her insides through his body.

Millie turned her head around and looked angry.

“FUCK OFF!”

Her fangs started showing. Not good.

Moxxie grunted harder and harder, and looked back to his wife, who shot him a murderous expression. It was not uncommon for Millie to commit ferocious acts on Moxxie while they had sex. However, it was a scare to see Millie get so genuinely angry with Moxxie’s decision to try anal.

Still, in the face of fear, Moxxie did not back down.

“Welcome to my world, Mills.”

He dug himself deeper and laid on his wife’s back, forcing his genitals further down Millie’s cave.

She hissed in pain. 

“I-aah!-am...going-AAH!-to kill you!”

Moxxie’s hips thrusted faster, causing the female powerhouse to cry into her pillow.

“Not if I-aah!-kill you first!”

Millie started shaking. The throbbing pain from her behind was absolutely challenging her psyche. As a young adult, she always feared the part of sex where the partner would consider anal. She found the act to be repulsive, disgusting, and a day-ruiner for most.

Moxxie thrusted harder and harder. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. 

“Isn’t this-aaaaahhh-great, Mills!? I’m intoxicated by your ass! Millie?”

He stopped his thrusting, along with the sounds of his moans. The silence was now filled with Millie groaning in pain. He used his hand to flip her around, and there she was. Her face was completely ruined, with mascara running down her face, along with her tears. 

“M-M-Millie?”

She gave him a blank stare.

“I-I-I can’t do it...”

The song changed.

https://youtu.be/Jwcp3sgbDj4

Moxxie grabbed his wife’s hands and held them close. “Why not, honey?”

She sniffed, trying to hold back her sobbing.

“I-I always hated the day I would do it, and I’m just...too weak to do it...”

Moxxie gasped. He was appalled by the statement.

“Mills! Who was the one that nearly choked me to death? The one who forced me to drink my own jizz? The one who just nailed me in my own ass?”

She rubbed her eyes and half-heartedly responded. “Me.”

“You’re a maniac, Millie! I love my maniac, and the things that she can do! If you can do all this crazy shit, then I’m sure a penis in the butt wouldn’t hurt.”

She thought about it, and smiled. She jumped out and hugged Moxxie once again.

“Let’s get back to good fuckin’!”

Millie hopped onto the bed, and stuck her ass out once more, slapping it and shaking it. She was signaling her husband to capitalize on the opportunity.

He obliged, and positioned himself for the penetration. And just like that, Moxxie was back inside of her. She screamed once again, but decided that she was going to take the dong like a champ. He slid himself in and out, moaning at every change of direction that his meat made. It was really getting him off. Moxxie wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“You can do it, honey. I believe—-ahhh!—-in you!”

He proceeded to shake his hips and move further and further towards Millie’s tight hole. She was grunting some more, but she kept herself calmer than usual, moving herself along with the big guy.

“Ooooh, Moxxie! I-I-I’m starting to like it more!”

He smiled. “That’s the spirit!”

And he went back to ravaging her insides. He felt himself trapped inside of her, trembling whenever Moxxie tried to pull it out. Looks like there was no other choice. Moxxie knocked Millie over to the ground and went back to the same missionary position as before. The thrust of his dick almost made her pass out.

“AHHHH!”

He wasn’t stressed. The weapons specialist continued pounding. With each push, more pre-cum flew around inside her. It was a cycle that both of them loved to do.

“Aaah...this is starting to be my f-favorite part!!! OH YES, JUST LIKE THAT MOX! FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT!”

“Ooooh! Keep talking nasty, Millie! Me and my dick enjoy it so muuuuuch!!!”

“Ah-ah-keep pumping that pork of yours in me! I love that fucking meat of yours, baby!”

“F-fuck!”

Moxxie braced himself for another mean squirt. It had been a long time since Millie shot her juices. Now, the night was likely to end with it. He continued his casual thrusting. The overall pleasure that he gathered from his night was off the charts. All the rubbing, sucking, and fucking really paid off for him. He always craved this when he was trapped in that hospital room. The bedroom smelled like sex, and the sheets were completely drenched in their liquids. It was a masterpiece they left in the bed. Everything they did was out of their past desperation to see each other again. They could never get tired of each other, for they would always try something new every night. They were back to living the life, and once they got back to work, they would be fully energized, along with their marriage.

Millie began twerking as Moxxie’s dick hardened inside her.

“Ooh! Aah! I’m getting so close!”

Moxxie smirked, and spat in his hand. Then out of nowhere, he reached down again and started rubbing Millie’s pussy. The pleasure inside her was overloading. Her eyes rolled back, and her mascara dripped from her face. One more minute with his dick and she’ll be knocked out cold.

“Aaaaah.....aaaaah.....M-M-Moxxie...”

He cried out in pure ecstasy. “YEAH!?” 

“I-I-“

Before she could even finish the sentence, she flipped herself around and moved Moxxie over in the process. She proceeded to stick her pelvis out and squirt into the air. All the pleasure building inside her finally came out in the form of her juices, and they soaked the sheets once more. Millie started panting, and laid herself back, thinking it was over, until she looked back and was surprised by the endurance of her husband.

“H-H-How are you still hard?”

He smiled, and crossed her arms.

“I didn’t cum this time, but I do still have one more round left in me.”

She stuck her tongue out playfully and got herself back up.

“Remind me to never do any of that anal bullshittin’ then.”

He chuckled. “I know what I wanna do. Nothing crazy.”

She nodded and tossed herself back in the bed. She raised her legs open and exposed her vagina for him to see. Every time the imp said he knew what to do, it could only mean one thing. Normal, wholesome natural sex. He got closer and stuck his arms out next to her sides. They looked at each other and smiled, 

For the last time, the song changed.

https://youtu.be/4DV9EfmawLI

Millie got herself a hold of Moxxie’s anaconda, and proceeded to whisper. “No limits. Let’s rock each other like animals...” She was excited to fuck once more.

He caressed her dark hair and kissed her on the forehead. After the affectionate display, she inserted his cock right into her, causing both of them to shudder.

“Oooh...your friend has arrived...”

Moxxie started grunting like a primate, and continued thrusting his way in and out of her, moaning with every thrust. They would repeat their moans, except they were slower and at a deeper pitch. The couple were taking it slow, as the lust built up. Millie had her fingers in her mouth, and Moxxie was doing a lazy form of the missionary, holding himself inches away from her. She took her fingers out and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on and letting him do all the work. 

The stress of work, assignments, ignorant co-workers, and heated confrontations with targets and clients alike was completely gone. There was absolutely nothing to worry about here. There was no deadline in sight, no gunmen to catch them by surprise, and no head bashing anyone. They were living in the moment, feeding off of each other’s pleasure. Millie raised her head and looked directly into Moxxie’s eyes. Her look can be best described as the look of someone saying, ‘I love you, and I want you here with me for the rest of the afterlife.’

Out of nowhere, they both proceeded to rub each other’s nose at the same time. Their minds were exactly like their bond, inseparable, and co-operative. The chemistry they had defeated any other bond in the afterlife. The raw energy they had was incomparable.

Moxxie sped up a little, carrying it to mid-tempo, as Millie began squirming from the sudden change. He really missed the wetness inside her. It had only been over a dozen minutes, and he was already digging into her ferociously. 

“I don’t want us to separate ever again...” Moxxie was fighting the urge to moan, wanting to make a verbal statement that was loud and clear for Millie to hear.

“M-M-Me neither!” She was biting the pillow again. The pumping in her was making it hard for her to speak up. She felt every slimy thrust of her husband and not once did she try to struggle. Millie finally started to absorb it and decided to let go of it all, and to enjoy the hours she had with him.

Moxxie whimpered as his cock slid in and out of his wife’s canal, brushing her womb with each outward motion. He started to completely skip over the third gear and shifted it to a fifth. His hips were thrusting like lightning, and the skin around his shaft started to break. They were both moaning louder and louder as they moved in perfect coordination. 

“F-F-Fuck!” Millie cried out.

Moxxie started tearing up as their heat increased unmeasurably. They had never felt this warm in a long time. It no longer felt like they were naked at all. The feeling can be best compared to their annual Christmas morning where they sat together by the bonfire and drank hot cocoa. It was hard to make it work, but Christmas came early for the couple.

Millie looked straight into Moxxie’s eyes.

“Mox...it’s time...”

He panted louder, and squinted at her with confusion.

“I-I-I want it Moxxie. I want your babies inside me...I want to be a mommy...”

Moxxie started thrusting harder, as he continued looking on with even more confusion. He wasn’t sure whether to be more turned on by the proposal to ejaculate inside of her for the first time ever, or by Millie’s desire to be a full-time parent along with him. He gasped for air and closed his eyes as he rocked her harder.

“FFFFUUUUCCCKKKK!!!!”

Millie was crying out, begging to reach her inevitable climax. Their orgasm had already reached the point of no return inside them. Now, it was time for both of them to finished what they started over a half-hour ago. All the tears, all the pleasure, and all the pain has come down to this very moment. Moxxie continued rocking her and began grabbing her horns. Usually, this was a big no-no for Millie, but she didn’t care. She wanted Moxxie’s hot seed inside her.

“Millie...”

“YEAAAHHH???”

He leaned over to her ear and whispered:

“...I want to be a father.”

She latched onto his head. 

“You’re going to be a daddy...”

The discussion of their aspirations really turned both of them on. Moxxie was thrusting at his limit. Any more on the gas pedal and he’d injure his hips. Both his crotch and her pelvis were turning into a very bright red. They have never fucked lie this in their lives. They were really going to do it. 

“Mox...”

“Aaah!”

“Mox...AAHHH!”

He didn’t stop penetrating her.

“AAAAH!”

“I’M GONNA CUM, MOX!”

“I’M CUMMING TOO!”

“LET’S MAKE A FAMILY!”

Moxxie almost broke his own wife’s horns, as the pleasure mounting inside them was making them lose control. It was time to climax.

And so they did.

Moxxie put his arms back and shoved himself against Millie harder, while she pushed back with her own opposing force. She squirted, and he came. The feeling of his jizz inside her pussy was something that neither of them ever expected to be so rewarding. They were both in pure ecstasy as they shared their bodily fluids. The travel of his sperm inside of her made Millie lose her mind. She didn’t blink, moaned, or anything. Her jaw was wide open, and her eyes were rolled back. 

Moxxie got off of his wife and panted heavily. Millie followed. They can’t believe what they have just done.

The song ended, and so did they. They laid in silence. However, their panting still filled the room, as neither couldn’t seem to get themselves back to reality. 

Moxxie flipped himself over to Millie’s direction and smiled. Then, he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead once again.

“I’m gonna be a daddy...”

Millie stopped panting, looked at him, and chuckled.

“You’re gonna kill me for this...”  
—————-  
“YOU WHAT!?” Moxxie was caught back in utter surprise, looking dumbfounded.

Millie held a bottle of combination pills in her hand. She had just taken it out of the drawer in the nightstand. “I’ve been taking these bad boys since last month! Heehee, I’m surprised you never noticed.”

Moxxie wanted to slap himself across the face for genuinely believing that Millie actually wished for a child this time. Instead, he sighed heavily and laughed.

“You had me thinking I was gonna be a father...a great father...for a while...” 

The wording of his sentence put them both in a depressing mood, knowing that they would continue holding their aspirations, while avoiding children for a long time. Millie sat herself down and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Mox, you’d be a terrific dad! You’d be the perfect frickin’ combo of reason and fun! I’ve been with you for the good times, Mox, and I promise you that when the time comes, we’ll be ready!”

His frown flipped into a smile of reassurance and closure. 

Then he stood up and stretched, moving his torso around and cracking his back.

“Do you have any more of that peach lemonade, honey? I’m thirsty...”

She looked up and nodded happily.  
—————-  
After they drank down the entire pitcher together, Moxxie and Millie went to their bathroom for a hot shower. They assisted each other in cleaning themselves after the hot mess they had just made together. The sheets on the bed were taken out before their thirty minute lemonade conversation and were already in the middle of drying. The window was left open in the room, so the musk of their sex can leave and allow some fresh air back inside. There was a great deal to discuss in that time, including the trip that Blitzo had planned for them on New Years’ Eve (TOTALLY SUBTLE FORESHADOWING FOR A NEW YEARS’ SPECIAL), and the guesses they had. Moxxie thought it was gonna be a Blitzo-esque trip to the local cheese factory, while Millie thought it was going to be the big football game. However, they didn’t want to remember what happened the last time they all went to a football game together. Regardless, it was fun to pile their guesses together.

A few dozen more minutes later, and Moxxie and Millie already laid on the bed in their attires. Moxxie merely had an embarrassing t-shirt of some kind and his boxers, while Millie had a black robe on, which was unusually short. However, Moxxie didn’t mind.

They stared at each other again, and while they both grinned cheek to cheek, they were also very tired.

Moxxie yawned. “I’ll see you in the morning, honey.”

Millie followed. “I’ll see you three hours after you wake again, my love.”

They chuckled.

Then Millie got close and rested her head on his chest, squishing her cheek onto him. She closed her eyes.

“Goodnight, Moxxie.”

He patted her head and closed his eyes, holding her by his side.

“Sleep tight, Mills.”

And just like that, they were both knocked out cold, in the warm embrace of each other.  
——————  
Millie arrived in the living room. It was morning, and Moxxie had already waken up and made a cup of coffee for himself and his wife. 

“G’day, mate!” She awkwardly threw up her waving hand and tried a half-asses Australian accent.

Moxxie laughed. “At least you’re getting better, honey. At this rate, your sleep schedule will be upside down from ending at 9AM to 6AM.”

She followed up with her own sarcastic laugher. “Haw haw, my Mox got jokes.” Millie playfully shoved Moxxie as she made her way into the couch, but not before picking up the coffee along the way. 

“Thanks for the coffee, by the way. Always a 10.”

Moxxie scoffed. “So we’re just going to not talk about how fucking amazing last night was?”

Millie sat herself down and took a quick sip of her coffee, then replied to him. “It was the best night of my life for sure.”

He smiled, and took a sip of his coffee. That’s when he walked towards the household’s Christmas tree. It wasn’t anything overly spectacular. It was a four foot tree with festive lights and a few silver ornaments hung on it.

That’s when he took out one of the two presents that were underneath.

He handed it to her, and kissed her on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Mills.”

She gleamed, and focused towards the present, clawing into it and ripping the wrapping paper into shreds, like it was one of her targets.

It was a metallic case of some kind.

She unlocked it and opened it. She gasped as her face lit up.

It was a .308 Winchester...with a suppressor. How did he manage to get this?

She looked up to Moxxie, who took another sip of his coffee and grinned.

“Oh, shit! Whose body did you have to mutilate to get me this, Mox? I love it!”

She jumped up and hugged him tight, kissing him fully on the lips. However, she instantly took herself off, and looked at him with pure joy.

“Alrighty, Moxxie! *nose boop* Open your gift!“

He nodded and walked over, taking note of the gift. He started shaking it, as Millie giggled. Moxxie was always a tease. Then he slowly opened the paper, and when he saw what was inside, his smile faded away. This completely worried Millie. She walked over to his side to see what he thought.

“Moxxie, are you okay? Did you like the present?

He stared blankly into the distance...

“Like it?”

Then he turned over to her shoulder, and recovered his smile.

“...I love it...”

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamnit, Moxxie! What’s in the box?
> 
> Well! I guess you will have to find out in the next entry in the I.M.P Universe! Just what kind of trip does Blitzo want to do with the team? Find out maybe next week, or the week after that! At this point in time, I want to take a quick breather after all the chapters that I have written, so consider this my very short hiatus! Thank you all for everything, and have a happy new year!


End file.
